Game On!
by Grey Distortion
Summary: 4 people, dragged into Naruto world to play a game where losing is not an option. It's either win, or die. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, only my OCs (If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic)**

**A/n: I haven't thought of any pairings yet, so vote or write a review and tell me**

**Rated T (there isn't much swearing, only a few words)**

Prologue/Chapter 1

If you were given the chance to travel into Naruto world would you? Personally, I would say hell no, not in this life time, since it would be a pain the ass to try and find a way to get back. That and I would be worried about how people back at home would react if, randomly, one day I went missing and didn't come back after a few months.

And if you think about it, where would you get the money? Would you really be able to fight if you were ambushed? And what would be the point if when you went there, you found out that you had no chakra, then dreams of training with Kakashi or (insert name of favourite character) would be demolished forever. Yeah, I know I sound like a pessimist (I'm NOT by the way) but hey, I'm being realistic.

Of course, I didn't really have a choice. I was just one of the four unlucky people who were dragged from their peaceful, normal everyday lives, to be thrown into the game. A game where only one person would be victorious. A game of life and death.

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

I threw the alarm across the room and heard a smash. I smirked, until I looked on my iPod and saw the time, it was 11.30am. Stupid alarm, waking me up even though it's the summer holidays, I normally get up at 2pm (what, can I say. I like my sleep). Rubbing my eyes, I pulled myself out of the bed and decided to get dressed, picking out my favourite black skinny jeans and a dark blue holster top.

My bedroom was medium sized, my bed next to the windowsill, a small desk on the other side and my closet opposite to my bed. The walls were painted with yellow paint, to try and brighten up the room, with posters of New York and different places that I wanted to visit.

"Alice, what was that noise?" my mum shouted from downstairs,

"It was just the alarm" I shouted back.

"Are you coming down to eat breakfast?"

"Do I ever?"

"You should really eat something though"

I snorted, "Don't worry its lunch soon; I grab something to eat then."

She didn't reply after that. I sighed and decided to kill the time by going on my laptop.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Alice Brooks and I'm 16. When I'm not listening to music or drawing, you'll find me teasing my friends for being shorter than me (I'm 5ft 7) or attempting to tame my black hair with a hairbrush.

When my laptop had finally decided to stop being lazy and turn on, I checked my emails and then on to fanfictions. I only recently started to read them, and to be honest they didn't seem that bad. I was introduced to the world of anime through video games, my dad would buy them for me when he was visiting Japan (although the game was in Japanese and I had no idea what they were saying), and I received a game called Naruto. I found the anime online, and after watching it, I became instantly hooked. After a while, I stumbled across fanfictions, and gave them a try too.

Then, out of nowhere my laptop screen went black and died. Oh great, what a waste of money I thought, as I attempted to try and turn it on again but epically failing. I lifted up my laptop, ready to throw it against the wall when words appeared on the screen.

_Welcome, Player number 2. Thank you for participating in this years Game, click the enter button to learn the rules._

I stared at the screen for a while, my finger hovering above the enter button. What game? I thought, I don't remember buying a gam- The world went black as I pressed the enter button.

**Ooo, cliff-hanger. **

**You'll meet the other players in the next chapter. I write faster with reviews (hint, hint) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ali G, blah, blah, blah the OCs are mine, yada, yada, yada, you get the picture **

**Oh, and thanks for the review Good boy-chan**

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see my bedroom, but instead I found myself in a dark abyss, where the darkness spread beyond what I could see. I saw that I was on a wooden floor, but there were no walls or a roof, only darkness. To my surprise, I also found out that I was not alone, but was with 3 other people. I pushed myself from the floor to get a better sight of the people.

To my right, a blonde boy, well teenager or a young adult…. I wasn't sure, it wasn't very bright. Anyway, he was a guy and he was sat casually on a small wooden stool reading a brown, hardback book. His skin was slightly tanned and he was wearing dark blue jeans, a black checker shirt and white Nike trainers. He didn't seem to acknowledge my existence, or the fact that I was staring at him.

To my left, a boy/teenager with brown hair was looking around; he was clearly as confused as I was. He had pale skin and wore a black hoodie, blue shorts (which were covered with mud) and Adidas trainers. When his eyes met mine, he gave a small nod, and then continued looking around.

Next to him, was a girl/teenager who was looking forward and impatiently tapping her foot. She had a red hair that went up to her shoulders, and wore white ¾ shorts, a red vest top and black converse shoes. When she noticed that I was staring at her, she frowned.

"What do you want?" she growled. Normally I would argue back, but I was too confused so I kept looking at her. After a while, she realised that I was in no state of mind to answer her back, so she looked away.

"Well, it's good to see that you're all getting along," spoke a deep voice. My head snapped to the direction of the voice, and in front of us stood a man. He was wearing a black tuxedo and an ANBU mask. I was ready to shout at him, but the girl beat me to it.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Tut, tut, Player four I was just about to introduce myse-"

"Player four? That's what the book said! You sent me here didn't you? You bas-" Book? I got here from my laptop.

"Miss Samantha Wright, I suggest you restrain yourself for a few moments, if you can manage to do that, so I can explain to you and everyone else what is going on," Her face grew pale when he spoke her name. The man continued talking.

"Welcome player one or Dan Miller," the blonde guy closed his book and looked up, "player two or Alice Brooks," I raised my eyebrow, "player three or Eddie Martin," the guy with brown hair looked even more worried, "and finally player four or Samantha Wright." She looked like she was going to slap him.

"My name is Mr G," I held back a laugh, Mr G… out of all the names, is he Ali G's cousin or something? Oh look out its Mr G, the scary man who's out to get you! I glanced around, it seemed that I wasn't the only person who thought he had a stupid name.

"Every year, four random people are chosen to participate in The Game. The people chosen will be put into different worlds to train. Every year, the world that the players are put in changes, so last year the players was in Bleach.

"To train for what?" Dan asked. I looked at him, surprised to see him talk.

"Good observation player one, to train for the big fight of course. After you have trained in Naruto World for 6 months, you will be forced to fight each other until only one is alive." Eddie, I think that was his name, slowly put his hand up.

"Yes player 3?"

"I don't want to do this," he muttered, "I came through here on my phone by accident, I ju-"

"I'm afraid you can not drop out, once you have been picked to play, you either participate or get killed by me. Unless you want me to kill you right now?" Eddie shook his head,

"I thought not. Any questions?" Was this guy insane? What the hell am I going to do? What about my family, my friends? What if I die? How am I even going to fight?

"Yeah, I have a question" Samantha asked.

"Yes player 4?"

"If you haven't realised, I don't have any weapons. I'm not saying I can't fight with my fists but I doubt that's going to do much damage. Do we get Chakra so what?" My eyes widened. So wait, she's not going to argue? I am so screwed.

"You will be given ordinary chakra as soon as you enter Naruto world, but don't expect everything to be ok. Since your body has never had chakra before, you will feel the pain of the chakra going in through your bodies and every time you use it." So wait not only do we have to fight, but it'll hurt every time we learn a jutsu?

"Any more questions?" Mr G looked at me, expecting me to say something. I sighed.

"Yeah, do we get to meet the characters, what happens if the story is changed and what do we do about money and food?" I refused to look at his eyes.

"You are allowed to meet the characters, although it is suggested that you don't in case the story changes. If it does change, all players will die," I gulped, "And about food and money, you will provide for yourself." So I'll be in pain and homeless? Great, just great.

"Well, now that you don't have any more questions good luck. Oh, and one more thing. If you tell anyone about where you come from your body will disintegrate. Have fun." As he snapped his fingers, my knees felt weak and my sight went blurry. He was slowly lifting up his mask, but I only managed to see his sadistic smile.

**Don, Don, Doonnnn! Ah, I love a good dramatic scene.**

**I'm not going too fast, am I? If I am, review and tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (sighs) Am I gonna have to do this in EVERY CHAPTER?**

**Random person: Yep**

**Me: Whatever, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes again for the third time today. Only this time, instead of being in a weird dark room or my bedroom, I was in a forest. I pushed myself from the floor (for the second time, it's like déjà vu or something) to get a better view of the area. Well, all I see is trees, trees and would you look at that, more trees. I looked at the sky and estimated that it was the afternoon. Then I glanced around hoping to see a magical bag that had clothes in and an IPod or laptop. Unfortunately there wasn't any in sight. Damn fanfictions, making everything look easier than it actually is. Wait my phone! I'm sure I left it in my pocket. Hastily, I put my hand in my pocket and found nothing.

I swear, once I train and get stronger, I'll castrate that Mr G guy with spork then take a picture and put it on the internet. On the plus side I have chakra! Now how do I-

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed. My knees buckled and I found myself on the floor again. It felt as if fire was ripping through my insides, slowly spreading to every muscle and bone in my body. I bit my lip, to suppress the scream and wondered what the hell was going on. My thoughts flickered back to what Mr G said.

_You will be given ordinary chakra as soon as you enter Naruto world, but don't expect everything to be ok. Since your body has never had chakra before, you will feel the pain of the chakra going in through your bodies and every time you use it._

The pain slowly spread to every part of my body. Blood trickled down my lip, from my teeth biting my lip to hard. I tried to find my happy place, but the pain didn't allow me to think straight. Kill me now, my mind screamed, anyone please, kill me. The pain continued, for what were minutes, felt like hours and after a while it started to subside. I felt the cold sweat crawling down my back, and all my energy had left me.

Slowly, I gently stood up and found the closest tree to me, which I leaned for support whilst I panted. I rested my head against the tree and closed my eyes trying to collect my thoughts together.

"Kon'nichiwa, anata wa daijōbudesuka? Watashi wa himei o takusan kiita." spoke a soft voice from behind me. I internally groaned, oh course everyone speaks Japanese; the culture in Naruto is based on Japan. I think she said hi and that if I was ok (thank you anime, you saved my ass this time), but I don't know how to answer back. I turned around to see an old woman looking at me; she didn't have a headband so she was probably a civilian.

"Err… me no speakey Japanese, but Arigatō for the concern." She looked at me with confusion.

"Anata wa nihongo ga hanasenai nodesu ka?" her eyes widened as she saw my lip. "Anata ga kizutsuite iru? Anata mazushī ko wa, nin'i no oya o motte imasu ka?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what you just said." The woman stepped forward and looked at me with concern.

"Anata wa watashi o rikai shite inai yōdesu. Watashitoisshoni kite, watashi wa hijō ni sumāto de dare ga shitte iru dareka ni anata o toru yo, kare wa machigainaku nani o subeki ka shitte iru yo." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquired, she didn't answer back. Okay, can this day get any weirder? I followed the old woman, who took us on a trail. I looked around trying to remember the place, in case I had to a "runner." I noticed that the trees got thinner, and before I knew it, I was facing an old, worn-out-looking house, surrounded by a newly painted wooden fence. As she pulled me along to the front of the door, I noticed that she had a miniature garden, with different types of fruit and vegetable. Okay, now normally a house in the middle of nowhere screams crazy cat lady to me, but I'm not gonna complain since I don't exactly have anywhere to go.

The old woman opened the door she shouted something. Footsteps soon followed and before I knew it, she had pushed me in front of her to see an old man, probably her husband.

"Err, hello." I muttered awkwardly,

"Well this is certainly a surprise," my eyes widened, did he just speak… English?

"What the hell?"

**Cliff-hangers, gotta love them.**

**I probably wrote something wrong, since I had to use Google translate.**

_**Hello, are you ok? I heard a lot of screaming.**_

_**You don't speak Japanese? **_

_**You're hurt? You poor child, do you have any parents? **_

_**You don't seem to understand me. Come with me and I'll take you to someone I know who is very smart; he'll definitely know what to do.**_

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes I _definitely_ own Naruto, that's why I'm writing a story about it. If you don't get the sarcasm that is literally dripping from what I just said, then either you need help, or you need someone to smash your head against the wall. No I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.**

**Random person: You're in a really bad mood aren't you?**

**Me: Its 2.15 in the morning. Why wouldn't I be in a bad mood at this time, anyway, onwards! **

Chapter 4

"A young lady like you shouldn't swear."

I snorted. Young lady? I wearing jeans and he call me a lady? _Damn, I getting distracted again, stupid short attention span._

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. Now, do you mind telling me who you are and how come you're able to speak English?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you? Shouldn't I be asking why my wife randomly brought home a girl and who you are?" _Oh, so she is his wife. Wait, where did she go?_ I looked around the room but couldn't see her.

"Well it depends." I slowly said, fixing my gaze on him again.

"Depends on what?"

"If you're not really a serial killer." The old man sweat dropped; _cool does that mean I can sweat drop?_

"Just answer the question." I sighed, _well the worst he could do was throw me out the house, and if he does I found a nice looking tree, a while back, with my name on it._

"My name is… Alice Brooks," he raised his eye brow, "I'm 16 and your wife found me in the middle of the forest. I kinda hurt myself by err, well I get bad woman pains, if you get me." I looked away, _good thinking, he can't question me for that._

"My wife said you were screaming."

"I get really bad pains," I blushed; _man I wish I made up another excuse._

"To the point where you have to bite you lip so that it bleeds?"

"Geez, stop questioning me, its embarrassing enough as it is," I looked back at the old man, he didn't even look the slightest bit embarrassed, "Do you mind answering my questions?"

"Well, I'm just a poor old man who lives with his dear wife in a house on the outskirts of a village," he spoke in a mocking tone, _wow I have to say, I'm impressed to find someone more sarcastic than me_, "and as for how I speak _that_ language, is none of your business, although I'd like to know how you know it and where you came from."

"Hey, no fair. I answered your question and you haven't answered mine!"

"Well kid, if you haven't realised life isn't fair_," damn right, if it was I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place_, "tell me or get out of my house." _Crap, if I don't come up with something soon, then I might lose my only ticket to avoid sleeping outside._

"How about we strike up a deal?"

"What deal?" he narrowed his eyes

"I'll tell you if you let me stay for a few nights."

"What would I gain from you telling me your life story?" _Ok, now he was starting to piss me off._

"I'll work for you" he was silent for a while, then he spoke up.

"Fine, now tell me how you know _that _language and where you come from."

"I was brought up with speaking English. And I… don't remember where I came from," as dumb as it seemed, I'd have to use the amnesia excuse, if I told him the truth, my body would disintegrate. I gulped. "Wait, why do you call it _that_ language?" he ignored my question.

"What do you mean you can't remember?"

"I only remember being in bed, then being in the forest. To be honest I only remember a few things, but my life is like a blur." He went silent again.

"Well, you can stay. But don't expect to slack off, your going to work lik-"He was cut off by the voice of the old woman. They both said a few things and she looked genuinely excited, _guess they haven't had guests in a while_.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room." I followed him up the wooden steps, walking past painting of him and his wife. I noticed that they had a daughter around my age; she had blonde hair and looked very happy_. I guess that's why he let me stay._

"Where did you get you clothes from?"

"Huh?" I looked down, _oh that's right, I didn't think my clothes were that noticeable though_. "I can't remember." He muttered something and continued walking.

"Here we are." We stopped outside a room. I walked in looking at the pale blue wall, the small square window and little bed.

"The bathroom is across the hall and tea will be ready in an half an hour." He quickly closed the door and walked off. I blinked then sat down on the bed, taking all the information in_. Wait a minute, that sneaky old geezer, he didn't tell me anything!_ I groaned and lay back on the bed. _Okay, so I have about 6 months to train._ I moved my hand so that it was in front of my face_. And now I have chakra, although if the pain I get from using it will be like the pain from back in the forest, then there is no way in hell that I'm gonna use it._ I closed my eyes and rested my hand on my forehead, thinking back to the other "players" of the game.

_Well, the brown hair boy/Eddie didn't seem very happy about it. Then again I'm pissed off about it as well. On the other hand, that Samantha chick seems fine about fighting to the death, in fact, she looked pretty happy and that blonde hair guy/Dan didn't look that bothered._ I sighed. _How the hell am I gonna get out of this? _

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Tea is ready" I opened my eyes, _how long have I been thinking for?_

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." I muttered, running my fingers through my black hair. I opened the door and plodded down the stairs. The couple was already sat down on the table, eating rice. I joined, only realising that after I had sat down, I had no idea how to use chopsticks.

"Err, you don't happen to have a spoon by any chance?" the old man gave me the have-you-been-living-in-a-hole-or-something look.

"I forgot how to use them." He gave me a sure-you-did look, and then spoke to his wife, who got up and started laughing.

"So are you going to answer any of my questions?" I inquired. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"It's called _that_ language, because it doesn't have a name. Why do you call it English?" _The old geezer is sharp, then again I mentioned it twice…._

"I don't know, I've been brought up calling it by that." He didn't look like he believed me.

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

"Maybe," maybe my ass.

"What do I call you then? Old man River?" He snorted.

"Yeah, if you want to be out on the street."

"So, what do I call you?" He didn't answer back. Then his wife came back and handed me the spoon, trying not to laugh_. This was going to be a long night._

**Yep, cos I'm that mean, you'll have to learn what his name is in the next chapter. Oh, and she will meet the canon characters but later on **

**Thanks for the people who reviewed so far. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
